cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kings Heights
Nation Information :'' Kings Heights is a medium sized, mostly developed, and old nation at 338 days old with citizens primarily of Italian ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Kings Heights work diligently to produce Silver and Sugar as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons Kings Heights will not research or develop nuclear weapons. Plans are on the way within Kings Heights to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Kings Heights allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Kings Heights believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Kings Heights will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History of Kings Heights Kings Heights came into existence on December 4, 2006. One day later it joined The Legion, of which it is still a member. On March 21, 2007, Kings Heights entered the Third Great War as did the rest of their Legion comrades. It did not fare well in the war, being reduced to zero infrastructure on April 8. Kings Heights faced nations from The Order of the Paradox and the Federation of Armed Nations, and additionally was attacked by one nation with the affiliation of 'NPO POW'. The Ruler of Kings Heights, Gene L, served the Legion admirably as, at differing times, an Ambassador (to FAN and UPN), its Chief of Diplomatic Staff, Deputy Foreign Minister, and Quartermaster. He ran for the Legion Cabinet thrice, and was defeated in all three attempts: a withdrawal in the April 2007 Prime Minister race, and losses to Sinatra and wain in the June and August 2007 Deputy Prime Minister races. As a result of his growing discontent with the Legion's leadership, Gene L ordered the Kings Heights Armed Forces, who had been hiding underground as a result of the Dove War, to lay down their arms and surrender to the forces of Valhalla. At the conclusion of the war, Kings Heights was no longer required to classify itself as a Valhalla POW, and joined the newly-created alliance of SPQR. Kings Heights has been a very active member in this up-and coming alliance. Its coffers, which had swelled due to a moratorium on wartime spending in the Dove War, were used to help its new allies grow and prosper. As of this writing, Kings Heights has dispersed over $75 Million to SPQR nations. Gene L was elected to the first Senate of Rome after playing a major role in the crafting of the Charter of SPQR. In addition to this, he was also asked by Consuls Conrad Palaeologus and kingmorton to be the first Magister Dux (Magistrate of Foreign Affairs). Following the departures of kingmorton and his replacement, njndirish, Gene L became the Fourth Consul of SPQR on October 9, 2007. He is the incumbent until December 2007 elections take place.